bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuhiro Gensaku
Setsuhiro Gensaku (セツヒロジェン佐久, Gensaku Setsuhiro) is an S-Class Devil is ranked number 1 in The Jin Oni Wanted. He is one of the hell, second in command of hell's army and acts as strategist. He has been given the name''” Hell’s True Mind”''. He is the most intelligent Oni in hell at the moment. The reason why he is the number 1 on the Jin oni list, because he has caused much confusion and chaos within the worlds. He used many shinigami and humans as plays things. He is the most feared oni in hell beside the king of hell. He is very well known in the soul society because of his intelligences and actions. He is also the creator of the Demonic kido ways. He is famed as the greatest Demonic Kido and Magic caster in histroy.He has created the demonic kido abilities, he is the only one known who can use this kido.He has created many spells and traps that only he can use and have proven to be the most effective against any zanpakuto or other kido. He being one of the 72 princes, he rules over the region where all the souls go that have done mortal and venial sin. He often uses these souls as his pawns and play things. Appearance He is a slim and lean muscled man. He is 6'3, with fair skin. With blue eyes. His outfit consists of a white turban he wears on his head, with a set of gold earings.He wears a light brown robe with a white scarf and cloak. With a pair of black shoes. Under the turban, his head is tattooed with different demonic symbols. The most known is the kanji of the Jin oni.His most signature item he wears is a golden key he wears around his neck. He also has his nails painted dark green, the reason he has is unknown. Many think he has this way, because his demonic kido have a side effect on his body making part of it to rot away. He also has been seen wearing a white robe, when he travels to the Soul Society. He also wore his white turban and with a white cloth over his face. Something very close to a burka, it only shows his blue eyes. Personality Originally introduced as a calm and gloomy strategist, Setsuhiro eventually became a man who is more feard, creul, ruthless and prideful. He is known for his maniacal laughter and insulting anyone alike as "Fool!" or "Imbecile!" He doesn't truly believe in the king of hell but is always eager to exploit every opportunity given to him. Prideful of his intellect and believing that he has an unsurpassed wit. He only believes in his powers and abilities, he uses his magic on anyone. He enjoys playing people as if he is someone that he isn’t. He uses people as pawn, using them in different ways. He often uses children the most, most of the children of ruler families and nobles. He sometimes uses children of shinigami's to get them to fight each other. He enjoys to watch them fight eachother, he being the one who caused them to fight. He uses people as puppets, he even his own underlings just used them as pawn. Though he is very strong,he rather use plans and tricks to get what he wants. He has a great hate for families,father and son.Mother and daughters, he wants to break them apart. He enjoys doing it to see the sadness. He often kills the sons and daughters of mothers and fathers. He wants to see and make them feel like they can't do a thing. Then he kills them after making them feel, like they have no place in the world. This may show that he might have a past, thus why he hates family the most. He hates the fact of how a son wants to be like his father, it makes humans weak. He hates all ties with humans and their children. He would often take children away and make the parents suffer. In the end he kills them all. Setsuhiro is a surreal being who has the power to use the darkness and greed within people for his benefit, distorting their image of him into whatever they desire. Through this power, he can forcefully gain strongly loyal allies.Setsuhiro is a cryptic strategist with a sardonic wit. He prides his demonic strength and superior intellect, thinking that humanity is inferior. This is the main reason he enjoys to play with humans and shinigami. Setsuhiro acts cold and indifferent to the suffering of innocent people and of others' opinion of his methods. Boldly declaring that he is predestined to rule as a part of heaven's and the land's design, he therefore sees any resistance to his conquests as useless pursuits. He aims to continuously shock people with his tricks, forcing them to continuously grow past their dated expectations by destroying the old. He adopts a devil's advocate motif, often asking others their desires and a way for him to grant them. An ingenious individual with sadistic traits, he also presents poetic barbs for his opponents in a quizzical and superior manner. He enjoys the prospect of facing death, he makes many of his pawns do this and enjoys them facing their deaths. He often has used different people in his curses and spells. He has used family members against eachother, because of his haterd from them. History When he was born into hell was, but a small demon within the lower classes of hell. He showed that he had a great mind and was able to out wit all of the elder demons. He often would make the elders go so far and put him to the test. By sending him to a different world and make him figure out how to survive and to escape. He escaped from all the situations that he was put in. Making him feel like he can surpass the king of hell himself. When he was a bit older he, was able to meet the king of hell and he made setsuhiro a general in hell’s army. He liked his mind and wit. He then started to take command of most of the army, moving up the ranks. Then he became the second in command of the army. Then he was given an order to attack the soul society in a full scale invasion. 'Gold Key' Before he left hell, the king of hell gave him a golden key that was the source of all of his powers. Though he is the only one who knows this. Not even the king of hell knows that he puts all of his powers within the key. When he first started the ivasion, it was going by fine. Killing most of the shinigami and people of the rukon. He then collected all of the souls within his key, then adding more power to his own. He was successful in destroying most of the soul society. But a small group of shinigami ambushed Setsuhiro it was a father and his sons.” My and why are you here?” ‘You’re the commander of this army are you?” the man gave with a grin.’ Yes I am the commander of this army. Giving the single to the soldiers to fire their energy blasts at the shingami’s. “Fire!” Within seconds the group was blasted away into the dust. This is where he gets his hatred for father and son. He often saw pairs of father son teams and killed them by taking control of one of them. Then returning to hell,he was offered to take command of other campain. But he didn’t want them because. He loved to command his own army, other than be a pawn for others. He left hell, and came to the world of the living. He for years went out into the world and used people to cause many problems. He killed many and collected souls to add to his powers. He then came to the soul society during, when ichigo and friends went to save rukia. He met them within the rukongai. Though Setsuhiro was wearing his robe when he was in the rokungai. So then didn’t see his face. But they felt a strange aura coming off of him. They didn’t worry about. They went off, he then watched them fighting the captains and the other members of the Gotei 13. When aizen betrayed them and escaped to hueco mundo. He was on the hill side and watched them escape.’ That aizen seems to be a bit of a threat to the world. Butt I am the one who will kill them all. ”He then went to hueco mundo himself, and sereached for what an arrancar was. He met Gaiten there.” Who are you”gaiten said, while he just escaped from aizen’s fortress.” My name is setsuhiro do you want to play a mind game.” He said with a serious look on his face looking upon gaiten. Then using his key a beam of red energy went into gaiten’s head and a few moments later gaiten was blown away. In shock gaiten, got up and walked away from setsuhiro. Then he went back to the soul society,started to go and use the nobles as pawns. Because of their love of money and power. Causing the Central 46 to lose their girp on the Gotei13 and the people of the Rukongai. At the time Yoshitsugu was still within the nobles, Setsuhiro met yoshitsugu and did almost the same mind games with yoshitsugu.Though with yoshistsugu it caused him to go insane and how he is today. Then after the rebellion his cause. Setsuhiro left and now is traveling throughout the worlds causing more chaos and using people as toys. It is unclear what his ultimate goal is. He then has been added to the Jin Oni wanted as number 1. Since then he, has been going across the worlds. Using his curses and magic against shinigami and humans. Since then he has been seen watching over many of the shinigami, mostly a father son team. Throughtout the time he has been noted in human histroy as well. There was an account of alexander the great, seen a great powerful being. He then gave alexander, a curse of a shorter life. At the time men lived to be only into thier 50's. He died at 32, then setsuhiro took his body and added to his own. For a food soucre, he did do this for many figures in history. Dieing at a young age or by an assassin. He often casted a curse onto the figures, by a painful death or by an assassin. The best example of this is the history figure Nobunaga Oda. He met him the day before, nobunaga went up in flames at temple honnoji. Nobunaga had insulted sestuhiro, then setsuhiro casted a death curse on him. Which the victim will die the next day, even on shinigami this curse can work. Though there has been one case, in which the death curse did not kill his victim the next day. It was a buddhist monk, he thought the monk would have died quickly. Though the monk had great spiritual goodness. It effected his curse, by slowing it down. Since then he has grown more powerful,even to the touch he can make a man drop dead.Or get give anyone any curse he pleases.With his curses he has started targeting human children of highly ranked U.S. and Japanese army officers within the armies. He has stated that he plan to use the children with the fullbring power.He can kill off many of the officers at once and cause chaos within the different armies and branchs.The same princeple is done,but with some of the people of the rukongai and within the Gotei 13.He used older members,such members being in their 20's and 30's. He plans to use them, within the same plan. But with the soul society it can cause more damage and he then can do as he wants with the soul society. Most of his goals are unknown, because he has never stated or have given any hints of his plans. By using these moves he seem to be planning something big within the worlds. Within his travels he has met the demon child Osanago,seeing him as a useful tool.He casted his curse on the child.Using his powers of sealing and opening portals.The child having a hate for shinigami,for what they did to his parents.Setsuhiro uses this to better his plans to bring all the worlds together and create chaos. Synopsis March to Hell Arc The Setsuhiro/Ciel Conflict Setsuhiro starting out on his plans. Paid a visit to another devil on the Jin Oni wanted, to see if he would join him. Knowing that setsuhiro is a threat to all of the worlds the devil Ciel, tried to turn setsuhiro from his ways. Though a failed attempt, this causing ceil to go into his true power. Though knowing of ciel’s power setsuhiro was prepared for what was about to happen. By using the Kuishinbou Gang, Gouyoku and Kokuzoku Kuishinbou. By using their lust for women, he made a deal with them. By going with Ankoku, the brothers and some of their strongest members of their gang. They captured the two girls and ciel, the reason why they where captured is unknown. Having planned out every move, setsuhiro forced ceil to release his true form. Then by using his most trusted right and follower ankoku to capture Asuka, Yukidomari and Ciel. Putting them in demonic sleeping spell. Ankoku then set the heart family house on fire, destroying all of the evidence. [[March to The End, Save Ciel|'Koshi castle']] It takes place just after, ciel has been captured by ankoku. They made there way to a village, where shade’s son was. Then, getting him to come and go see setuhiro. They find out what the boy truly wants out of the world. It is part of a big plan to bring shade out hiding and using him. To kill and cause chaos within the worlds. Then the empress of hell will have to step in, getting her to lower her guard. Then capture her, and then kokuzuko can take his rightful place as ruler of hell, then setsuhiro has him under his thumb. Gates of Hell (In Progress) After Setsuhiro created his army, he made his way to the gates where to open but was stopped by a woman. Powers and Abilities Stats 'Demonic Aura' His demonic aura is the strongest of the jin oni wanted. It rivals the king of hell's himself. He has used his aura in many different ways, such as barrier and many other abilities. His aura is feard by most of the demons in hell, it can even destory some of the demons within hell. He has been able to break through kido barriers and other attacks. His demonic aura has been seen to be able to break down zanpkauto's and other weapons. He has often used his aura to attack much like a pessure onto a person's body. Push the aura onto the person's body to make them feel like they are going to have a heart attack or they are being choked. What is a special feature about his aura is that, it is able to heal any of his injures. By rebuilding his cells, he can make his body just like before it was damaged. Often he will release his aura and one of the sideffects are that, the area around the aura. Such as trees, grass and even people will die off. Because of all the negative energy it gives off, he uses this if he is out numbered or wanting to kill a whole village of people. Often with his aura, he has been able to even kill someone with just one touch. This is used mostly on humans and lower powered hollows and shinigami. By touching their shoulders or by grabbing their arm. The will drop dead within seconds. He has used this most notable on some famous humans. By touching the shoulder of the human, he would start to feel light headed and begin to lose focus. Then they drop to the ground and die. *'Hell Bugs'-This are his underlings that watch over his pawns. The hell bugs are also able to act like bombs, when they touch something they would expolde on contact. This works very well if wants to make a quick escape or a kill. *'Shapeshifting'-He can take the form of anything he chooses (usually a humanoid), and change his voice along with his physical appearance. He can also change his body however he wants. He has not used this ability yet. *'Demon puppets'-Puppets which resemble him. He controls them from afar and can see through their eyes. They are mostly made of mud and soil, and are able to spring roots in order to attack opponents. He has used many of his demon puppets often he will have atleast 3 to 5 out at one time of him. Taking care of different business, such like dealing without pawns. Battling shingami, to casting curses onto humans. He is able to turn his puppets into another form, such as another child or a human. This can only go so far, when transforming them. The puppet can only go so far and then tranform back into the form of setsuhiro. While with it taking on the form of setsuhiro the puppets can be controled even different worlds. *'Superhuman strength and speed'-Setsuhiro is far stronger than a normal demon and can move faster than the eye can see, both in the air and on the ground. Often using flashstep, he is able to travel a great distances. Such times he did, when he was in the world of the living trying to get away from ichigo and friend. He used flashstep to move from the east side of the city to the west side within seconds. With his superhuman strength he has been seen, able to stop a moving 18-wheeled truck. Like other demons he is able to pick humans with ease and throw them great distances. *'Absorption'-Setsuhiro is able to absorb other demons into his body, adding their powers and body to his own. This is primarily how he gains strength, by seeking out and absorbing strong demons, giving him access to their powers. He can do this same ability with souls as well, though the souls act as food for him than a power soucre. *'Psionics'-Setsuhiro has shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. *'Barrier'-A barrier which prevents the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he persevered in absorbing new, stronger demons and souls into his body and discarding the weaker ones, it became powerful enough to stop even the head-captians flames, *'Regeneration'-Setsuhiro can quickly heal his own wounds and also put back together severed pieces of his body. He can control 100% of his body all the time (even when severed), which comes in handy when he is trying to absorb someone. 'Black Magic' With his black magic he is able to use different forms of it from curse marks on his pawns to different blasts. Stesuhiro shows immense strength in the way he handles his black magic. He is blindingly fast, physically powerful, and mixes his attacks with powerful magic, including fireballs, lightning, bolts of ice, and his own demonic aura. With his curses, he uses his key to cast most of his curses. He lift the tip of the key, then points it to the chest of his victim and then casts the curse. Depending on what curse he is using. The mark of the curse will be different, though all of the marks show up in the same palce. On the chest of the victim, this also can be useful as well. He can control the heart and other body organs. *'Yin Curse Mark'-He has many different types of curse that he can cast apon people. The most used curse is a smiple control for a period of time for a few seconds to many years. He mostly uses it on children, because their minds are not fully aware of what is happen. Making it easy for him to control, to his own will. *'Yang Curse Mark'-This is his more darker side of his curse marks. This can cause the victim to have nightmares at night. Then during the day they will see illusions of their worse fears and sufferings. He often will do this to older humans and shinigami, because they have greater fears that children. He often will do this to fathers, with fathers most of their fears are losing his children. He is able to watch this curse unfold through his hell bugs and other ways. *'Key Curse Mark'-this curse mark, comes in the form of his key that will show up on the back of his victims. This lets him have full control over the person. The Hitorikko Children The Hitorikko Children are a group of human with fullbring powers children that have come under the control of Setsuhiro's curses. He uses these children in different ways most of the childern are son's and daughters of high ranking military generals and officers. He plans to use the children, to kill the officers and generals to cause choas within the human armies. He has used children from the U.S. and the Japanese armies. When the time is right, he will take control of all them and tell them to use their fullbring powers to kill their parents. This is just one of his goals, many others have not been revealed. He hopes to create the children to be a small army or group. He knowing many of the shinigami will not fight children, this gives him an upperhand. Not caring what will happen to the children, he will end up winning. If he ever meets someone who would fight children, he will just keep throwing the children like a shield. Many other abilities of his black magic has not been revealed yet. 'Gold Key' Wiht his key around his neck he uses it mostly as the soucre of his powers. He often will hold out the key and take control of a person or other creature to do what he wants. What has been seen, how he takes control of a person. His key glows and floats off his body. He then puts his hands around the aura it gives off, then a small beam comes from the arch of the key. Goes into the body of his victim, then he will ask them "What do you want from the world. "His victims always answer"I want to be a play thing for you. I am nothing more than a pawn for your use Setsuhiro. "Then his key stops glowing and he gives his victim the order he wants. He can also open other portals to the different worlds with his key. This is how is he able to escape the human world, the soul society and many other worlds. If he comes across a mind that is very powerful, he would often take his key off is neck. Then, put the key onto the top of the head and do an unlocking motion. There is two ways he turns it, if it is contour clockwise, he will enter physical into the mind and cast a spell on the person's mind and then come out. The outcome since the person is under his control now. If he turns the key clockwise, this means that he will lock the person's mind and soul away. He stated that it would sent the soul and mind into a state of pain and suffering. While the body lays lifeless and in much like a coma like state. Only he can release the hold he has on the person's soul. This ability is mostly used on pawns that do not do as he says. He has done this to countless humans and shinigami. Many other of his key's abilities have not been revealed yet. Quotes *''"It makes me sick,sons wanting to be like fathers and father protecting their sons.It sickens me such an ugly thing.Humans and shinigami alike have this fault.Hmp stupid fools,when you are broken apart from your father or son.You will truly see why,your races are stupid and weak."'' * "Often pry miss their chance to escape." *''"Why do you love a child,they are nothing,but a simple weak being.I want to break those bonds among father and son."'' *''"Tell me why,do humans often idolize other humans.Could it be that they cannot find something within them or could it be that all the humans are such fools that they cannot see that they have to follow other humans in appearance and in actions.I often remember a man who i met,he was a famous man.But he had many children who idolized him,but the stupid fool kept going within the fame.He now is under my curse and is in a slow death hah."'' *''"You stupid fools going up against me is a big mistake,i can surpass the king of hell himself."'' *''"Ah i see it now,you only have a son and no other.In order to have a family you have to have them living,but most of your family has died from my curse and magic.But only you and your son remains,i will enjoy making you both die side by side hah.'' *''"'Tell me what do you want in this world? I can grant what you want,but you truly have to see it within me and it can come to you."'' *''"I often see,the same thing within families.It sickens me bonds among brothers and love for eachother.Why do you,humans and shinigami show this love? In the end you will all die and you will be broken apart from each other,let me end you're suffering right now."'' *''"I often see human emotion,they all have the one thing in common and do you wish to know? It is the weakness they have,they want to be comforted by others.Many wanting to be seen and heard,it seems that it is most cases of humans.This principal with shinigami as well,many act the same way."'' *''"Entropy will always triumph!"''